dance
by anonymouswriter146
Summary: Santana G!P. Brittany and Santana meet at a club


So I wrote this because I was listening to Dev's song "Don't Hurt It" with Timbaland, as well as Nicki Minaj's song "Beautiful Sinner". And I started pictureing Brittany and Santana in a club dancing, being hot as hell. Haha so if you want you should really check out those songs, because they inspired this story, and their good songs. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, not even a little bit.

I'm also sorry for any errors.

The music pounded throughout the club, Brittany loved it. She made her way to the dance floor, dragging Quinn along with her. Not wasting anytime, she just wanted to hit the floor. The only reason she came was to dance, it what she was meant to do. As the music flowed through her body, she moved easily to the music.

This was her favorite club; she and Quinn come every weekend. As they danced she felt someone's watching her. It's not like it's the first time, she always had eyes on her when she danced. Even more so when she danced with Quinn so it didn't faze her.

"That girl over there is looking at you, you know?" Quinn said to Brittany moving in closer to be heard over the loud music.

"What makes you think she's watching me, and not you?" Brittany asked.

"Because she is obviously looking at you," Quinn says. "But her cute little friend on the other hand is so looking at me." Quinn says smiling.

"Does Quinn like what she sees?" Brittany teased.

"Yes she does, and Brittany will to if she turns around." She tells Brittany. Brittany laugh, and turns around her back now pressed against Quinn's front. She continues dancing, and takes in the girl that is still watching her. Quinn wasn't lying she was really hot.

"Damn." Brittany says lowly, but loud enough for Quinn to hear. Quinn chuckles at her comment.

"We should go over there." Quinn suggests wanting to talk to the little brunette.

"You can, I plan on getting her on the dance floor with me." Brittany says with a confident smile. She pulls Quinn by her hand, and they make their way to the two girls.

"Hi." Quinn says to the she has her eyes on. She was hot, but Brittany planned on doing what she said.

So she grabbed the Latinas hand and brought her to the floor. When they got on the floor, the DJ started playing one of Brittany's songs. She put her arms on the girl's shoulders, and moved close. The girl put her hands on Brittany's waist. They danced together easily, their bodies moving together like they danced together all the time.

"I'm Brittany." She said in the girl's ear, feeling her shudder. "She what's your name?" Brittany asked smiling.

"Santana." She answered.

They kept dancing together, and just like she did with Quinn she turned so her back was pressed against Santana's front. But unlike with Quinn, Brittany felt something in Santana's pants. Something she's felt before, but not when she's dancing with girls. Brittany turns around and looks at Santana quizzically. "You're the girl I heard about." Brittany says.

Santana looks down with a bit of sadness. "Yeah, that's me." She said. She wasn't sure if Brittany was okay with her condition. "Is that okay with you?" Santana asked. Brittany smiled at her, making Santana smile too.

"Yes it's okay with me." Brittany said still smiling. "Why wouldn't it be?" She asked.

"It's just that most people don't take likely to a girl with a dick." She says.

"Well I happen to think you're sexy." She tells her, grinding into to Santana making her breath hitch. "And I don't care if you have a dick." She says, and then adds. "If you play your cards right, I may let you take me home."

Santana smiles "Is that so?" She asks.

"Yeah so shut up, and dance with me." Brittany told her. She wasn't the girl who always hooked up with someone she just met. But she liked Santana, and she was pretty positive San liked her too.

Brittany and Santana continued dancing for a while longer, and Brittany knew she was getting to Santana the more her ass grinded into Santana's front. But she didn't expect Santana to turn her around and kiss her.

Brittany quickly kissed back and their lips clicked together perfectly, like they've been doing it for years. Brittany sucks Santana's lower lip between hers. A soft moan escapes her throat, and they pull back for air.

"Wanna get out of here?" Santana says. Brittany nods a yes, and they make their way out of the club. *******************

As soon as Santana shuts the front door of her apartment, she was pushed against the door. Their lips met instantly, their kisses got heated quickly. Santana scooped Brittany up and put her on the table she had in the hallway.

"Mmmh" Brittany groaned, when her back hit the wall. "Someone's eager." She said with a smirk. Santana smiled back, and then removed her shirt and bra. Santana goes to remove Brittany's shirt too. And see she isn't wearing a bra.

"Damn."

"Wow."

They say at the same time. Santana closes the space between them a makes a trail kisses up from her neck, jaw, and then to her lips. Their kisses are full want now and their hands are all over each other. Santana's hands move down Brittany's body and make their way to the button on her jeans. She undoes it and pulls down the zipper. She hooks thumbs and tugs down Brittany raises her hips up off the table to help her remove the jeans.

Brittany is so turned on she doesn't want to waste any more time. She wants Santana, no _needs_ her to touch her now. "Please." Brittany moans.

Santana understands what she wants and will definitely give it to her. Santana moves down to Brittany's chest and takes a pink nipple into her mouth. Brittany hiss in pleasure as Santana continues to tease at her nipples. After Santana gave equal attention to both nipples, she moved down Brittany's stomach kissed both hip bones. When she got to Brittany's center she couldn't believe how wet she was.

"You're so fucking wet." She said. Santana lowered her face between Brittany's thighs and lick at her wet core. Brittany moaned in pleasure her hands went to the back of Santana's head keeping her in place.

"Fuck San!" Brittany moaned.

Santana continued to lick at Brittany, first with slow strokes at her clit then faster. Brittany's moaning spurred her to do more. Santana moved her tongue lower teasing Brittany's entrance. Santana entered her pussy loving Brittany's taste.

"God Britt," San moaned. "You taste so fucking good." She said. She fucked Brittany harder with her tongue, wanting more of her. She pushed in and out, Brittany was close.

"S'tana.. _fuck_.. San I'm so close." She whimpered.

Santana switched it up entering two fingers into her tight wet pussy, and sucked her clit hard. That did it Brittany clench violently around Santana fingers. She coated Santana's fingers with her juices. Santana let her ride out her orgasm. Santana licked her clean, and kissed her way back.

"That was... fuck. That was.." Brittany started.

Santana smirked as she tried to find the words to describe how she felt.

"That was fucking amazing." Brittany said.

"Yeah." Santana agreed. "You're so fucking beautiful when you come" She said sincerely looking into Brittany's blue eyes. Brittany smiled lovingly at Santana, and pulled her in for gentle kiss. They pulled away and held each other in a loving embrace. Looking into one another eyes.

"I love you so much." Brittany said breaking the comfortable silence.

Santana smiled adoringly at her girlfriend of five years. Well technically its been longer, but officially it's five years. She couldn't be happier. "I love you too baby." She told her. "Always" She said

"And forever." Brittany said with a smile.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Santana asked with a wink.

Brittany giggled a little a pecked Santana on the nose. "Of course I did. I love when we go out and do this." Brittany admitted. "Oh and dance with you. You're my favorite dance partner." She added.

"Me too." Santana agreed. Leaning back from Brittany, looking her up and down biting her lip. "But babe I'd much rather watch you dance. It's _so_ god damn sexy." She told get lost in her thoughts of her girlfriend.

"Is that so?" Brittany said knowing where Santana's head went.

"Mm hmm." She hummed snapping out of her thoughts.

Brittany pulled herself away from the wall she was against. Wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and kissing her softly. "How about we take this to the bedroom?" Brittany asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Santana says scooping Brittany in her arms. Brittany wrapped her legs around Santana's waist, and they made their way to the bedroom.

Santana thrust into Brittany, loving how tight she was around her dick. The way Brittany moaned every time Santana hit that spot deep inside her, that only she could reach was making hard for Santana not to come right there and then.

"Fuck Brit" Santana moan out. "You feel so good. So wet for me."

"Only for you." Brittany whimpered.

Santana continued to pound into her girlfriend's tight pussy, knowing she was almost there.

"Fuck San." Brittany gasped out.

"What do...fuck.. what you want baby?" Santana moaned feeling the way Brittany got tighter around her cock.

"I want.._ Oh fuck San_." Brittany moaned when Santana hit her spot again. Santana keep thrusting into her, and hitting her spot repeatedly. Brittany came hard around Santana's shaft. Shouting Santana name as she did.

Santana wasn't done with her. Not giving her time to come down from her second orgasm, she thrusted harder and faster into her lover. She moved her left hand between them rubbing quick circles around Brittany's hard swollen clit. It didn't take long for Brittany to reach her third orgasm, her cum squirting out on the bed and onto herself and Santana. Feeling Brittany squeeze her tightly and come that hard sent her over the edge and shoot her thick ropes of cum into her pussy. Santana pulled out and they laid next to each other breathing heavly.

"Fuck." Brittany panted out sounding a little worried. They were both trying to catch their breath.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked not understanding what was wrong.

"I'm so sorry that just happened." Brittany said looking a little sad. "That's never happened before." She said.

Santana was confused why her girlfriend was apologizing after they just had amazing sex.

"Brit, why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"I've never squirted before." She explained.

"You're apologizing for something you can't control." Santana said.

"You're not grossed out?" She asked. She'd heard some people were grossed out by it. She never had it happen to her, so she didn't know how Santana felt about it.

Santana looked at her as if she was crazy for thinking this. "God no" Santana said. "I actually think it hot." She explained. "So please don't say you're sorry." She added.

"You promise?" Brittany asked, still a little unsure.

"I promise" Santana said looking into her Brittany's beautiful blue eyes. Letting her know she meant what she was saying. Santana held open her arms so she could hold Brittany. "Come to me baby." She said. "I want to get my cuddle on."

Brittany moved into Santana's arms allowing herself to be embraced. Feeling a lot better knowing Santana wasn't grossed out by her. She tilted her head up to kiss Santana's chin.

"I love you, San." She told her.

"I love you too, more than anything." Santana told her. She moved to place a kiss on Brittany's perfect pink lips. They pulled apart and Brittany turn so her back was to Santana. Santana moved in close behind so they were spooning.

"Night San." Brittany said tiredly. Lacing their fingers together and kissing Santana's knuckles.

"Night Brit Brit" Santana said as sleep took over both their bodies.

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Please, please, please let me know what you think. I would appreciate it so much, anyway if you don't I still thank you for reading :)

Until next time.


End file.
